


boyfriend sweater

by TopMidori



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Creampie, M/M, Midochia - Freeform, Rough Sex, listen. you have to just be alright with any kink thrown at you, midori is dom the entire way. thanks and if you don't like don't read! uwu, there was too many to tag and i couldn't be bothered. if you need to know anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopMidori/pseuds/TopMidori
Summary: Midori comes home to a full course meal and he's going to eat it (Chiaki).





	boyfriend sweater

He just couldn’t be bothered to neatly put away his belongings after coming home and haphazardly throwing his things on the floor. Bag dangling off his chair, phone and keys strewn on his desk and his cardigan thrown on the couch. Or floor if it managed to flop off the cushion. 

Work was tiring, his eyes hurt from having to keep them open all day to the blinding flash of cameras that clicked more rapidly the more deeply he scowled. And just who said that standing around and letting people take your picture was an easy job? Grumbling to himself, he kicked his shoes off as he stepped into his and Chiaki’s shared apartment. He hadn’t thought he’d ever call home the same place Chiaki did- but after deciding to start dating the guy, nothing seemed impossible. 

Calling out a weak, “Hello…” he padded into the living room, frowning when he didn’t hear the scrambling noise of Chiaki dashing towards him- much like a dog in his excitement to launch himself into Midori’s arms. Instead, he heard soft breathing, but no boyfriend in sight. 

Tossing his bag to the ground, as was his custom, he rubbed his wrist, hearing a light click as he took off his watch, the seconds ticking down until he stopped dead in his tracks, jaw going slack at the sight in front of him. 

His cardigan from the day before was indeed on the floor, but only in the sense that it was draped across Chiaki. His boyfriend was drowning in the soft knit, legs splayed out and bare, inviting and supple. Chiaki was pressing the sleeves against his nose, breathing in Midori’s scent and almost folding into himself with each inhale. 

Clearing his throat, Midori set his watch on the coffee table, entering into Chiaki’s space and letting his presence be known. And Chiaki, to his merit, had the decency to finally realize who was home. The squeak of embarrassment Chiaki gave went straight to Midori’s gut, and heat started pooling, making his pants immediately uncomfortable. 

Sighing, he unbuckled his belt with light clinks, sliding the leather band off his hips. Shucking off his suit, he draped the blazer over the table next to his watch, rolling up his sleeves as he loomed over Chiaki. 

Chiaki drew into himself, mortified at being caught in the middle of… 

“Nothing! Nothing’s going on! Welcome home Takamine~! Let me uh, just get something from our room, okay?”  
As his boyfriend scrambled to his feet, Midori clicked his tongue, pulling impatiently at his tie to loosen it before pushing Chiaki against the couch. 

“Sit.” 

It wasn’t a request, but a command. One that Chiaki went wide eyed at before taking to it, hands crossed over his lap purposefully. Rolling his eyes, Midori flopped on the cushion next to Chiaki, arms slinging carelessly around the seatback. With one arm wrapped around Chiaki’s shoulders, his fingers caressed his neck. 

“I had a long day Senpai. People at work expect too much and it’s draining. I wish someone would just.. Take care of that.” Lolling his head to the side, he looked at Chiaki’s with half lidded eyes, mouth set in a neutral frown, expectant but not pushing too hard. 

But Chiaki got the message, maybe a bit too eager to get to his knees between Midori’s thighs. Not bothering to pull his hands out of the sweater paws he’d made of Midori’s cardigan, he nuzzled dangerously closer to Midori’s crotch before looking up innocently and using his teeth to undo his fly. 

Always so... Ugh...

Midori could feel his burst of bravado fizzling out, always caught off guard whenever Chiaki started to look cute. But for the sake of keeping the mood going, he brushed his fingertips against Chiaki’s cheek, encouraging his boyfriend to keep going. That coaxed out a small whine, and renewed effort to free Midori from his pants. Chiaki let the tips of his fingers peek out of the cardigan to undo the button at Midori’s waist, pulling out his half hard dick. 

Midori shuddered when Chiaki get right to work, feeling a warm tongue lapping at the tip of his cock, hissing when Chiaki ran his tongue against the slit. Just for that, Midori moved his foot to nudge at Chiaki’s dick, knowing that he had nothing on underneath that sweater. 

Face coloring, Chiaki closed his eyes and whimpered, thighs pressing together as his dick got hard under the light pressure of Midori’s foot. 

Running his fingers through Chiaki’s hair, he murmured compliments, wanting to draw more sounds of pleasure from his Senpai’s throat, loving the way that his lips were wrapped around his length. 

“I’m glad your mouth and throat can do more than just shout Senpai.” 

He didn’t mean it, and in fact came to look for the clear voice ringing through the air. However, he’d learned early on that adding a snap to his words drew such delicious reactions from Chiaki that he couldn’t help but push the line and be a bit cruel. And he’d be lying if it didn’t give him a thrill as well. 

Just to prove Midori’s point, Chiaki hollowed his cheeks, making disgustingly obscene slurping noises as he licked and worked at Midori until he was fully erect, breathing through his nose before taking Midori inch by inch down his throat. 

Watching as Chiaki struggled to keep any spit from dripping from the corner of his lips, Midori gave his senpai a worried pat on the cheek, coaxing him to let him go for a moment so that he could breathe. 

“Easy… You don’t have to push yourself that far, alright?” 

Pulling out and swiping at his mouth, Chiaki set his eyes on Midori’s, a smile playing on his reddening lips. 

“I want to. It makes you feel good, right?” And with that, he went back down on Midori, taking in his tip again and bobbing his head, slowly taking in more and more of his length before hitting the back of his throat. Coughing slightly, he struggled to get his gag reflex under control before he could messily bob in and out, not quite able to fit the entirety of Midori in his mouth out once. 

Sighing in exasperation at how stubborn Chiaki was, Midori grunted at the slight scrape of teeth against his dick whenever his senpai tried a bit too hard to fit him in his mouth. But it was cute, how determined Chiaki was. So Midori carded through soft brown hair, gently ruffling the locks and using his thumb to wipe at any stray tears that stung Chiaki’s eyes. 

“You’re doing so good Senpai, are you going to swallow it all? I might come down your throat. Are you going to be good for me?” 

Muttering out a string of… slightly tame nothings, Midori tilted his head back, riding out the sensation of Chiaki sucking him off and encasing as much of him as he could in the warm expanse of his mouth, Chiaki’s tongue swirling around his head before running a stripe from the base to the tip of his dick. 

By this point, Midori had forgotten to pay attention to Chiaki’s own growing erection, only realizing that his Senpai had needs too when Chiaki gave a low whine and came. All over the inside of his sweater… 

And he could tell when Chiaki came because his throat tightened around his dick, feeling impossibly tight and drawing a choked gasp from the younger before an orgasm was forced out of him by the sudden heat wrapping around his cock. His fingers curled against Chiaki’s soft hair, forcing his senpai to drink all of his cum, his hips bucking and lightly fucking his face before he realized what he was doing. 

Blustering out an apology, he pulled out, pulling Chiaki up into his lap, rubbing circles against his senpai’s back as he coughed, a raspy voice assuring him, “It’s okay, don’t worry about me~ Besides, it felt good, right Takamine~?” 

Growling, Midori roughly pressed his nose against Chiaki’s cheek, but nodding still. “So good.. but you know I hate it when you do... Ah, nevermind I, it’s my turn.” 

Licking his lips nervously, Midori pulled at his dick, giving it a few strokes to get hard again. Which wasn’t difficult considering he had a blushing mess he had on his lap to look at while touching himself. 

A few strokes in, he leaned in hungrily to catch Chiaki’s lips against his own, shutting up any protests Chiaki had that, “I was just sucking your d-mhhfpg!!” 

Tasting himself against Chiaki’s tongue was strange, but he also felt a delighted spark in his chest knowing that Chiaki could taste him as well, wanting to own every part of his senpai and let him know that he wanted to mark up every inch of skin and let him know waking or sleeping that he belonged to him. However, in the same way he wanted to claim Chiaki, he wanted his senpai to know that he too was his, through and through. Devoted, mind, body and soul. 

His hand crept past edges of his sweater, having only rested briefly against Chiaki’s thighs to knead them roughly and elicit a candied moan from his senpai’s lips. But he paused when he got to the curve of Chiaki’s ass, feeling fabric. Smirking, he pulled at it with a finger before letting it snap back against Chiaki’s skin, breathing out amusedly when he heard him yelp. 

“You little… Did you get all dressed up for me?” 

Running his hands against Chiaki’s waist, he let cool hands glide across fevered skin, humming as he pulled up the sweater to reveal Chiaki’s waist, pausing thoughtfully whenever his partner twitched under his touch. Midori really did have to appreciate what was in front of him for a moment, blinking slowly as he took in the lace hugging Chiaki’s waist, breathing out slowly and mentally thanking every god and planet in the universe that had aligned to give him this meal. 

The lace was pulled taut against an obvious bulge, and even though he had just come, Chiaki was dripping. Rubbing his thumb against the bead of cum that leaked through the lace, Midori smeared the drop across the already ruined underwear. His hand easily palmed Chiaki’s dick, and he slowly worked the little piece that preserved Chiaki’s modesty aside until the tip of his dick poked past pastel purple, a soft color that he thought played well against Chiaki’s tanned skin. Slipping his hand between the fabric and Chiaki’s skin, Midori slid up and down Chiaki’s shaft, the cum slick against his palm making it easy to stroke. 

Chiaki let his forehead thump against Midori’s chest, voice coming out in soft gasps, fingers clenching against the fabric of Midori’s shirt. 

The sweater was sliding from Chiaki’s shoulders, baring his neck and tempting Midori to bite into the already bruised skin. Nuzzling against a new spot against Chiaki’s collar, he kissed the sun warmed skin, lightly sucking but not breaking past the unmarred flesh. 

Chiaki had long since lost the ability to form sentences, barely managing to squeak out weak protests that morphed into needy please for Midori to touch his hair, to lick his skin- anything to steadily take him apart piece by piece and build him up again with his strong hands. 

“Breathe Chiaki.” 

Gently nudging his boyfriend, Midori tried to get him to show his face. “Tell me if it’s too much. You can push me away; We can rest.” He coaxed Chiaki, trying to comfort the trembling mess on his lap. Midori rubbed Chiaki’s thighs, knowing that his senpai spent so much energy into paying attention to every detail of Midori’s lips, his hands, everything, that it tired him out faster and left him feeling overwhelmed. Perhaps consumed by the warmth that Midori radiated in turn, mirroring what Chiaki was so used to giving to others but wasn’t used to receiving himself. 

“ ‘m fine.” 

“I want to feel good with you.” 

Lifting his head to tap Midori’s jaw with his nose, Chiaki breathed against his skin. “I’m tougher than you think -☆” He said while smiling, placing a hand on top of Midori’s and squeezing it reassuringly. Guiding their hands down, he pressed their hard ons together, begging Midori to help him grasp both their erections, slowly stroking in rhythm. 

Relenting, Midori helped move their hands, blushing as well as he heard the wet sloppy sound that the movement made. It wasn’t helping that Chiaki had gone back to leaning against his chest, as if he were seeking warmth against him. Swallowing, Midori bit his lip, pressing his face against Chiaki’s hair and stroking faster, feeling himself getting close. 

“Senpai, please, I want to come together, I’m so clos- ah…” 

Breath hitching, he came a second time, voice soft as he felt himself come against his and Chiaki’s hands. But he kept moving, determined to see Chiaki’s face as he finished as well. 

“Look at me, senpai, look..” 

And something in his voice sounded so pleadingly sincere that Chiaki had to look up, eyes slightly out of focus as he looked up with adoration, chasing after the same high as his beloved. The look on his face, the curve of his smile, Midori loved it all. 

“Chiaki, I love you.” 

His voice was so soft, so inviting. And Chiaki focused on that, having wished so desperately to hear that voice in the past that hearing it now made something in his chest break. Whimpering, Chiaki came, face recasting into something akin to bliss as he sobbed out in relief, pressing himself against the crook of Midori’s neck and choking out his own confessions, echoing I love you and slumping against the being that he trusted the most, giving himself up completely to Midori. 

Soothingly trailing his fingers down Chiaki’s spine, he held his hiccuping upperclassman in his arms, waiting for him to catch his breath before carefully laying him back down, admiring the flush of Chiaki’s skin that travelled from his cheeks and past his shoulders. Wanting to feel that warmth against his own skin, Midori undid the buttons of his shirt one by one, at long last ridding himself of his clothes. Tossing them aside haphazardly, he took another look at his lover sprawled limply against the sofa before picking him up effortlessly in his arms, allowing Chiaki’s head to nod against his chest. 

Chiaki curled into Midori, embarrassed but enthralled at how easy it was for his partner to have his way with him. Peeking past his wet lashes, he drank in Midori’s jawline, eyes trailing down the curve of his neck and following the line to his broad shoulders. Glancing back up, he realized that Midori was watching him, and he couldn’t help the smile that quirked on his face, so happy to see that familiar set of blue. 

Midori, for his part, breathed through his nose in echoed amusement, settling Chiaki down against their mattress and watching as he sank into the plush duvet. He felt the bed dip slightly when he placed his knee against the edge, crawling up next to Chiaki so that he was seated between his legs. 

With one hand he ran his palm against Chiaki’s warm inner thigh, feeling him twitch under his touch. With the other, he reached more… directly. 

He used his long fingers to dip past the lace of Chiaki’s lingerie, hooking it aside to press against the tight ring of muscle which also twitched at the contact. Hearing a whine from Chiaki, he paused before offering his free hand to his partner. 

“You like it there, I remember.” 

Lingering on the last word, he parted Chiaki’s lips with his thumb before pushing his index and middle finger against a warm and wet tongue. 

“Be good for me and suck.” 

Obediently, Chiaki lapped against Midori’s fingers, cleaning them off from their combined mess, but also feverently getting them slick enough to perhaps fit against his needy entrance. 

After Chiaki sufficiently wet Midori’s fingers, the taller pulled them out with a faint pop, only for him to wipe the saliva off on Chiaki’s cheek. Reaching past Chiaki’s head to pull open and rummage through their bedside table, he pulled out a small tube of lube. 

And to answer the confused look on Chiaki’s face, he rolled his eyes while working the tube’s cap off with his teeth. 

“Obviously I’m using lube. I’m not trying to hurt you.” 

“Ah. T-then why did you have me suc-” 

Pinching Chiaki’s nose, Midori playfully rocked his head from side to side. “Maybe I just like seeing you quiet and hard at work?” 

Releasing his hold, he lightly smacked Chiaki’s ass, prompting him to move. “Roll over, hips up.” 

As Chiaki got on his knees, face pressed against a pillow, Midori ran his hands appreciatively against plump thighs. Pulling Chiaki close, he rolled his hips against Chiaki’s barely clothed ass, hearing a muffled groan. Smirking as he saw the blush continue to creep down Chiaki’s neck, he leaned his entire chest against his partner’s back, reaching to kiss the nape of his neck. 

“Red really is your color, isn’t it.” 

Inhaling the comforting scent of his senior, Midori closed his eyes, nuzzling against the ends of Chiaki’s brown hair, tickling the end of his nose. All the while, he’d managed to squeeze an ample amount of lube onto his fingers, warming the cool gel before pressing the tip of his index finger against Chiaki’s waiting hole. 

“Is it still loose from last time? I’d be surprised if it wasn’t~” 

He added the last quip boldly, watching Chiaki quiver in response. Leaning back up, Midori spread Chiaki, pushing past the ring of muscle with next to no trouble. He was able to slide his finger in all the way to the knuckle, stroking familiar walls and watching hungrily as his partner’s hips bucked back to try to get more. 

“How greedy. That’s not like you usually. But it’s nice, seeing you show me what you need.” 

Adding a second finger, he scissored his index and middle, a thrum in his heart as he watched Chiaki’s back arch, knowing it was him that was drawing all the needy moans from his boyfriend’s throat. 

Licking his lips, he stroked closer to Chiaki’s good spot, teasing just millimeters from the spot that he knew would drive Chiaki insane. But his partner could only take so much of this teasing before he had to turn his head, tears wetting the corners of his eyes as he mouth opened in a silent plea for Midori to have some mercy and give him what he needed. 

That look, the desperate look in his red eyes, always managed to flip a switch in Midori, and he deftly twisted his fingers deep in Chiaki, stroking roughly against his prostate and watching as Chiaki gave a shameful cry of pleasure, toes curling against their sheets. 

Knowing that Chiaki came easily, Midori used his hand to grasp at Chiaki’s erection, keeping his dick from bobbing against his stomach. Squeezing, he kept Chiaki from chasing his release, using his fingers to continue pressing against his prostate, pinning Chiaki down with his weight and stature, hearing the cries turn to sobs, Chiaki rambling incoherently, begging Midori to let him come. 

Wanting to see Chiaki’s face when he came, Midori flipped him around with no pause, pulling his fingers out and slamming into Chiaki in one swift movement. His smaller lover arched violently, coming hard against himself, convulsing against the bed as he was allowed his orgasm. 

Midori placed his palm flat against Chiaki’s stomach and pressed down, hearing his partner give a strained whine of discomfort. “How deep am I senpai? Here?” 

Pressing down harder, he heard Chiaki whine louder, and he smirked, travelling up a bit further until he could squeeze down against Chiaki’s chest. He felt his nipples perking up against the light stimulation of his finger tips, and he pulled at them until he could run his tongue against them and watch as Chiaki trembled and tried to keep quiet. 

Pinching Chiaki’s nipples, Midori pulled out and lazily ground his dick against Chiaki’s smaller length, sliding easily against each other from the mess they had made earlier. “Well Senpai? Don’t tell me you lost your voice. You’re usually so loud…” 

He knew he was being unfair to tease Chiaki like this, but part of him also wanted to see his bold and outwardly confident senior crumble between his hands. So he guided one of Chiaki’s hands down to his stained stomach, urging him to give him an answer. 

“How deep do you want it? I can fit so easy now, so it’s not a problem.” Midori said this as a matter of fact, making his point when accidentally missing grinding against Chiaki’s dick and let the tip of his cock push into a warm ring of muscle. 

Chiaki moaned quietly, arching his back off the mattress and grasping at the sheets with his free hand. The move only made Midori’s dick slide in deeper, and Chiaki let out a small sob, cheeks growing red with embarrassment at how much he wanted Midori to just stop talking and break him in two. 

Shakily moving his hand down, he placed his palm just below his belly button, back now flat against the bed and breath coming out in short gasps. “H-here, please here, I want you all the way in here. Takamine please--” 

“Mh...? What was that? Here what.” 

Voice more frantic, Chiaki reached out to grasp at Midori’s hand, fingers winding around longer ones as best he could in his dazed and desperate state. “Fuck me, PLEASE- I need it, I need you, I need it in m-AH.” 

Cutting Chiaki off in a lapse of self control, Midori slammed into his smaller partner, unable to stop himself after hearing the voice he loved the most begging, pleading him to fuck him senseless. The hand that Chiaki had grasped carefully wound around the fingers that dug into his skin; that in itself a silent plea for touch, attention. 

And god, Midori was going to give Chiaki his absolute and undivided attention. 

Seeing Chiaki so completely undone had Midori’s breaths coming up in ragged pants. Slamming his hands down at either side of Chiaki’s head, he didn’t bother pulling out completely before starting to rut sloppily into his lover, relishing in every airy moan that Chiaki rewarded him with, breaths that were mixed in with rasping calls of his name. 

“Midori- M-midori, please. More - “ 

Biting his lip, his brows furrowed as his gaze darkened, Chiaki folding over himself at how hard Midori was thrusting his hips, each grunt followed by the sound of skin slapping against skin and filling the air with a symphony of lust and love. 

He could feel himself reaching his own orgasm, eyes out of focus until he felt palms against his cheeks. Chiaki pulled him down to crash their lips together, teeth clacking before they managed to hungrily kiss, his senior managing to draw some of bravado back, leading them in a kiss that brushed their tongues together, tasting each other and drinking in each other’s panting breaths. It was enough to push Midori over, and he came with a gasp, biting Chiaki’s lip as he spilled his load into his lover. 

Lapping at Chiaki’s lip in apology, he kissed the roughed up bottom half, murmuring apologies and peppering butterfly kisses against sweat slicked skin as he sat up, surveying their work and wondering if he looked as much of a mess as Chiaki did. 

Hair tousled and eyes heavy with desire, Chiaki’s head lolled to the side, and losing all tension as it lay weakly against the sheets. Midori met those eyes hungrily, chest rising and falling in time to the frantic pace that Chiaki had set as he tried to bring himself back down from their high. 

Midori also realized that his hands had kept a death grip on Chiaki’s hips, and as he let go, he could tell that his hold would leave bruises- the skin was speckling red already. Guilt panged through his chest, and he ghosted his fingers against Chiaki, rubbing circles into the tender flesh. 

But as tuckered out as they should have felt, both knew that they were far from fully satisfied. So as their breaths started to become easier, Midori leaned back down, gathering Chiaki up in his arms to hold him, closing his eyes and rubbed his cheek against his boyfriend’s, asking “Are you alright?” 

Chiaki paused, as if contemplating. But in that moment of silence, he’d wrapped his legs around Midori’s waist, hooking his ankles around each other. He tilted his head to press another kiss against Midori’s face, nodding. “I told you, I’m fine. You took care of me, so it’s time I spoil you back.” 

Pulling his face away so they could see each other, Chiaki searched Midori’s face for hesitation but found none. So he smiled blithely if not a bit coyly. Tightening his legs, he drew Midori closer, inviting him back in. “Show me how much you love me.” 

Sighing, Midori’s mouth set in a line, exasperated. “If a good fuck is what it takes for you to believe it, then I guess I have to.” 

Adjusting himself, he pushed Chiaki’s bangs back, sparing a moment to admire how handsome he was. Lucky me. 

Breathing out slowly, Midori pulled Chiaki closer, half on his lap while his senpai lay sprawled on the sheets. Swallowing at the carnal overcast in Chiaki’s eyes, Midori slid in at a much more languid pace, eliciting soft sighs and appreciative mewls from Chiaki. It felt like an eternity before he was fully sheathed, both of them breathing heavily at the intimate atmosphere, the slow soft pace giving them too much time to read each other’s face, drink in every sound. 

He could see the trust in Chiaki’s eyes, as well as the fears that swam just beneath the surface. That he didn’t like. Laying down on his side, he rolled Chiaki over as well, cradling him against his chest, not wanting to pull out. Waiting until his breathing matched up with Chiaki’s, he tucked his arm under his boyfriend’s head to use as a pillow, tilting his face around to slowly taste his lips, wishing that if he thought it hard enough, Chiaki would be able to read his mind and know that he wanted to grow old together with him. 

Pressing their foreheads together, he held the smaller body close, vowing to never let it go. And as if Chiaki could somehow understand, he reached over to squeeze Midori’s hand, unsure but afraid to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is baby's first NSFW. I'm one of two writers here, thanks for reading!


End file.
